A spell in the infirmary
by Juniper35
Summary: Dearka is sick and Yzak is hovering. He proves not to be very good at taking his own advice, though.


**A Spell In The Infirmary**

(This is no.18 "Sick" in the list of 20 fanwork fiction themes from the Dearka/Yzak site "Deep Emotion.")

Coordinators have extraordinarily efficient immune systems. Sickness is not one of the problems they normally face. But even Coordinator immune systems can give way if the stress is great enough: combat, insufficient sleep for a still-developing adolescent body, too many skipped meals. When added to those, it can just take a little more provocation to cause illness. For instance, shivering in the cold of space for several hours, while waiting for rescue from a damaged mobile suit, without means to signal its position, or light and heat for its cockpit.

Yzak sat perched on a chair at the foot of Dearka's bed in the ship's infirmary, mulling over the doctor's explanation of why Dearka had collapsed after he had been rescued from the stranded GINN.

_So now Dearka was sick, the stupid bastard. Why didn't he take better care of himself? Well, that was going to change in future, if he had to force feed him and put him to bed like a baby!_

Ostensibly Yzak was working at the little hand-held computer he had on his lap, but most of his attention kept drifting to the unconscious form in the bed. Dearka's breathing was slightly harsh, and an unhealthy pink flush could be seen over his cheekbones through the bronze of his skin.

_That bloody doctor had better be right about the stuff in that drip they're forcing into him! This is the worst I've ever seen him…_

Yzak got up and stood by Dearka's bed. There was nobody else in the infirmary at the moment, so he could afford to indulge himself. He slid one hand into Dearka's limp hot hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. There was no return pressure such as he had hoped for. He stood for a moment gazing down into Dearka's face. The gentle expression on his own would have astonished many who thought they knew the personality of Yzak Jule. He gave a sigh and slid his hand from Dearka's. Reluctantly he returned to his chair.

* * *

Dearka opened slightly gummy eyes and gazed round what he slowly recognised to be the Gamow's infirmary. His eyes tracked sluggishly over the various objects in view, till they found the glaring face of Yzak, at the foot of his bed.

"Well, I see you're awake! You stupid bastard! Why the hell haven't you been taking better care of yourself, then?"

Dearka smiled. "Hello to you, too, Yzak!"

"Don't you dare ignore me, you moron! The doctor says your immune system would've handled the strain if you had looked after yourself properly. From now on, I'm supervising your meals and your bedtime!"

Dearka gave a rather rusty chuckle that fought not to become a cough. "Bloody hell, Yzak. Why don't you throw a bedtime story into the mix as well!"

Yzak launched himself off the chair and swooped to Dearka's side. He slid an arm behind Dearka's back to support him in an upright position as the paroxysm of coughing gripped him. After a minute or so of struggle, Dearka's breathing began to even out again. Yzak silently plucked a flask of water from the table beside the bed and offered the nozzle to Dearka's lips. The drink seemed to help considerably. After he'd finished, Dearka continued to sit half propped up against Yzak. He smiled up into his face. "Well, I'm ready for the next part of the telling off, if you want to get started."

Yzak had no chance to respond to this provocation, as the ship's medical officer entered the infirmary.

"Ah, Jule. I have a message for you from Commander Le Creuset. He wishes you to contact him on the Vesalius immediately."

Looking disgruntled, Yzak settled Dearka back on his pillows, ominously murmuring "later!" out of the side of his mouth at Dearka, before making a hasty exit.

The doctor checked Dearka's chest and looked pleased. "Doing nicely, in the circumstances. We've nipped the pneumonia in the bud and you will be feeling a lot better within 24 hours." He smiled down at his patient. "I suggest you get some sleep. It's going to be a while before you see your team-mate again. I had a word with the Commander; Jule by now will have received orders to have a meal and get some sleep!"

Dearka looked up at the doctor in bewilderment. "Huh, Doc? I don't understand."

The other smiled a trifle sourly over his shoulder as he walked away. "He's been sat at the foot of your bed for 17 hours solid, and in that time to my certain knowledge, all he's had is a few cups of coffee. I couldn't budge him, as he had the Commander's consent. Frankly, I was surprised that Commander Le Creuset permitted it for so long."

Dearka relaxed on his pillows, a look of surprised amusement on his face. _And bloody Yzak had the nerve to tell **me** off! Wait till I get him over this!_

* * *

Dearka is the pilot of a GINN at the time of this piece as it takes place before the raid on Heliopolis. 


End file.
